Zombie Love
by Emogirl10590
Summary: OC named Janet, Jenner is a witch. And she is looking forward for a Valentine. Dib accidentally broke her heart and Janet accidentally a leash zombies. Between that Zim and Dib both bet who'll get Janet in the end for Valentines. This is my first post on this site. More is on my deviant art channel please check it out. Also it's like a episode, so it's mostly scripted. review


Zombie Love  
Written by Ashley Shewell

You are sitting on your computer right now, and you go to a website called pooptube. You click on a video called Can My Life Get any Worse. Take the video to full screen and start watching. A big headed young man starts crying in front of your computer. Dib in his room crying and recording a video for his weekly blog.

Dib: (sobbing)I apologize on my appearance, but the past couple of days I've been really upset. Usually I should talk about video about the curse of the vampire. Why his methods are so low lately…( calming down and sniff) but I haven't found any information about it lately this week. Instead I found something much worse. The girl I like is going…..

Dib cries once again sobbing with more tears. He put his hands over his head and all you can hear is the muffled sounds that he's making from the sobs. He gets up his deep breath.

Dib: (exhales) okay I think the…. I think….. Yes I'm good, it's kind of a long story. But most of my subscribers about eight people anyway. I think it's good time to trust you guys. ( he exhales moment in a good deep breath and relax to confront himself to not to cry).

Flashback three days earlier (My note: Dib tells the story about what happened)

The Skool bell rang, it was another boring day of Skool. Zim was at his locker ignoring Ellabell talking about her weekend. (My note: day before Valentine's day)

Ellabell: And so then I was all I… but then she….. And all my God….. You know what I'm saying. (she raised a brow opening that Zim was listening)

Zim was shaking with anger and fury, wishing that the filthy slut human would just go away but wondering why she was even talking to him. Zim slammed his locker forcefully. In turning around slowly looking at Ellabell vary angrily.

Zim: (through gritted teeth) I almighty Zim does not even care what the filthy EllaY is saying. Because I don't care what you say. I really don't care about your stupid face go away you filthy human.

Ellabell: (a row raised and a dirty Gweded look) Fine! I is wanted someone to lease to listen, I guess you don't want to hear my day either fine then.

She left without saying a word. She passed Janet, who was skipping along happily.

Janet: (happily and a good mood) hello there Ellabell! ( she didn't say anything to her but grumbling walked away) okay whatever.

Janet happily ran over to Zim's locker, to surprise him. But clearly Zim was not in the mood.

Janet: hello there Zim happy day before Valentine day.

Zim smirk over the word Valentine. He hated that holiday is since Tak came along and gave them that horrible meat covered in barbecue sauce. Instead surprise to see Janet holding a card and chocolates? Zim looked down at them and looked back up to Janet.

Janet: (handing over Zim's gift) There Belgian chocolates, a little more pricey than ordinary chocolates and a lot sweeter. Since I know you like sweet things… And I made the card myself. I hope you like it.

Zim looks at the gifts and except them. He raised a brow, wonder of confusion of hearing about the traditional Valentine ritual of getting one other meat for your loved ones.

Zim: (surprised and) I thought you were supposed to give meat on Valentines?

Janet: (shook her head) not really, they used to give away candy and flowers on that day. But to me at the meat thing was kind of stupid.(My note: yeah! Because you were there when it happened.) I like the old traditional Valentine, and besides you are allergic to meat aren't you?

Zim: (nodded agreement) yes! Zim is allergic to meat yes. But Zim is wondering why you gave Zim presents?

Janet: (shrugged and rolled eyes) May be because Zim is amazing?

Zim: (smiling with glee) yes! IM amazing.

At this moment Dib is overhearing their conversation, and notices the gifts that Janet gave to Zim. He raised a brow of curiosity. Of wondering what's going on between them two.?

Janet: (shaking her head) but that is not point. Point is….( she blushes) we are friends…. Are we?

Zim: (feeling nervous) ya… Yes. (nodding)we are friends.

Janet smiled for a approval. And waved Zim good bye, she walked away backwards.

Janet : okay well I get to class, don't forget to read the card ( smiled and walked a way)

Zim was curious that what was inside the card. Dib lanced over him to see what was inside too. The card said: our friendship has grown and our interests are strong my thoughts of wonder it were ever going to get along. I look at you and I see more than just friends I see things that we both understand. I want to see you want to be more than friend. Love Janet, PS it's a right if you want to remain friends or stay in the friend zone I won't mine and won't be disappointed.  
Zim was pondering at the card wondering what she meant more than just a friend? Dib the same as well, but he knew that Janet wants the relationship with Zim. Dib shook his head out of the mind that he was thinking of imagining Zim and Janet making out. He thought it was disgusting to imagine a space monster would take for such a sweet loving human being. Dib wondered in thought what does she see in Zim. Why him instead of me? I tried to be the best friend or be a good friend that I can be. Even care for such a sweet girl, such as a girl like Janet. Dib thought in his head. Zim just notice that Dib was behind him, startled and jumped.

Zim: (anger) WHAT!

Dib: (curious) Nothing,…. No wait… Yes… Something, what does she see in you?

Zim: (shrugged ) I don't know.

Zim waved the card in Dib's face.

Zim: what does this mean?

Dib: (sarcastically) I didn't read it.

Zim: (yelling anger) LIAR! I know you read it.

Dib: all right…. (sighing) it means… She wants… I don't know… A relationship?

Zim: (brow raised) but we are in a relationship… I think. (he ponders for a moment) you don't mean… a love-Pig in interests? Do you?

Dib: (Shrugged) I don't know?

Zim examined the chocolates.

Dib: (curiously) You think you're going to eat those?...I mean you don't really eat human food.

Zim: (glance over to Dib) well I eat sweets things, I mean just last week I found out I like cake. (Zim looks at the sugar content) the higher sugar content the more Irken it's reminds me of their food.

Dib: (curiosity) your kind likes sweet things?

Zim: (not noticing Dib and still looking at the chocolates) mostly sugar… (Zim just realize what he just said and quickly went over back to Dib) Wait…

Dib: (excitedly)WOW! I can't believe you confessed that to me. Where's my notepad… I can write this down.

Zim walked away ignoring Dib, not realizing he called back for him.

Dib: WAIT! Zim!... (he catch up to him) Are you going to give Janet a Valentine gift too?

Zim: (brow raised) why would I do that?

Dib: because she's your friend. … or may be you like her?...you do like her right?

Zim ponder for a bit, he wonder why he had these weird feelings towards Janet. But he could never explain, him thinking about her make him feel not quite like Zim. One thing overall one to hide his new emotions away from everybody should admit that Zim is not weak. But what's is he supposed to do. He has to answer Dib's question. And he really wanted to oppress Janet, Even he does not know why he just does. Zim thoughts away to make Dib's question the opposite.

Zim: (brow raised & clever smirk face) why do you like her? (then grins)

Dib: (blushing) well yes! Yes I do very much.

Zim was about to say something, but held back. He was going to say (Zim: well you can't have her she is Zim's!) but he pulled back because of the previous question. (My note: he would've walked right into that one) they paused for a moment thinking about Janet in their minds. Until Zim broke the ice.

Zim: (eyes rolled) sooooooo, do you think have anything planned with her for Valentine?

Dib: why yes I do! And I think to me it's pretty romantic. (smiles cleverly)

Zim: (brow raised) row-man-tic?

Dib: (eyes widened) wow! Don't know how to be romantic? You probably don't know what it even means.

Zim: (sarcastically) um… Of coarse I do. Yes! I Zim am the most romantic human worm baby that halves to offer. (shifts eyes back and forth) Yes…. Me romantic man. (pity laugh) ha hah han.

Dib: (laughs) HA! you don't! I knew it.

Zim: (anger frustrated) I bet you can't pull off romantic, stupid human Dib.

Dib: (angry) Let's prove that, I can oppress Janet more than you can.

Zim: (through gritted teeth) Is that a bet?

Dib: (sarcastically) Maybe!

Zim was about to say something. The bell rang, Zim and Dib were awkwardly silenced again.

Dib: Well that the best HUMAN win. ( he ran off to class)

Zim: (yelling back) oh the Irken will. (Zim thought to him self) why do I even care, why bother… I think I do… am I… (he thought for a moment about love ) (Zim shakes his head)

Zim: NO! what are you thinking. Zim needs no love, I can't believe I even have a friend . But Zim needs no relationship. I'll just tell Janet we will be good friends. (Zim looked at the chocolates once again ) well I will take these.

Next scene: It's lunchtime Zim and Janet sitting at lunch together. Zim doesn't really eat the cafeteria food, he sits there savoring the moments of eating his candy. Janet who already ate her lunch, is just sitting there watching him.

Janet: (still in her good mood) You really like those chocolates don't you?

Zim: (smiling happily, savoring the chocolates with stuffed cheeks) Ammmm (nodding with agreement)

Janet: (hopeful look in her eyes) You did read the card, did you?

Zim: Yes! Zim has read the card….

Janet: And…?

Zim: Zim is not sure…., for a good decision yet. (Zim thoughts: No what hell you say, why are you not saying that you just want to be friends. Why Zim why! Why Irk dammit!)

Janet: (hopeful and is signed of relief) okay…. I mean (she blushes a little) there's no deadline or anything. It's just a… a little let you know.

Zim: (nodding in curiosity) ooh. Okay, I see. (Zim's thoughts: Fww! Dodged a bullet there.)

Dib comes out of nowhere, and pushes Zim off to the side and the ground.

Janet: (looks and shocked) That was rude!

Dib: (looks at Zim and back to Janet) Yeah! Because he's an alien.

Janet: (snacks her hand into face) Hann.

Dib: (in a good mood) Well I got a surprise for you!

Janet: (raised brow)

Dib: (still in same mood) You and me are going to a few romantic places I want to take you.

Zim stood up suspiciously, hearing the word romantic got his attention. In watch pathetic Dib has stored for Janet.

Zim: (raised brow) Hmmmm?

Dib: (continues) For start, we will go to Baing metal yeah. I thought they sound pretty good. Then we will go La Mc Meateys, and finally a good walk at Emma Shies Park. So what you say?

Janet: (WFT Face) are you kidding me? (My note: now she's going starts bitching. You done it Dib, not me) First, the band that you selected are those crap losers (she pointed at the back of the room from the cafeteria at two idiots that are trying to sing) think they can sing. That's who's playing, and I wouldn't even think about even going that concert. Second, are you trying to make a wormhole fast food restaurant Sound Crappy Way Frenchy. Besides I don't really like fast food. Not since I saw that horrible fast food movie.(looks at Dib with narrowed eyes, and gets real close to his face.) and third, you want to take me to a walk in the park, that I thought was very nice but the park you chose. Is the one when that girl was just recently murdered and raped. And dude that guy could be still out there, I know if they found him or not.

Suddenly Dib felt his heart drop. Wide-eyed emotion exploded on his face. He looked at Janet who had the most pissed off look she had. Janet is ging say some them cruel to Dib. But she held her tongue. (going to say in sarcastic voice: awww did your daddy,cut you off or something. cause I think you would've….)

Janet: (this time saying out loud) I think you would've a lease afford a good date. But this sounds lik the worst I ever heard in my life.

Dib still in shock, look's to over Zim. Who Zim can't contain him self preventing start laughing hysterically. And fell down back to the floor.

Zim: (his usual laughter) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ( eyes watering, sits back up and coming down from laughing) HAHAHahahahaaa.

Dib: (yelling to Zim) it's not funny!

Zim: (nodding, chuckles) yes it is. (wipes a tear off his face)Hooo.

Them not noticing that Janet was leaving the cafeteria. She turned around for one more look at Dib.

Janet: (angrily) You know, when I give someone a good gift…. I lease give them something that they would probably enjoy. (walking off, turnaround once again) oh, and one more thing I paid $75 for those chocolates.

Janet looking straight at Dib. Zim hearing how much chocolates were worth while almost about to launch another one into his mouth. Zim makes you weird wide eyes expression while mouth gaping open. Looks down at the piece of candy. Shrugs and pops into his mouth. Smiling Sebring the moment. Janet storms off and walks away out of the cafeteria. Dib still in shock, not knowing Zim's evil laugh in the background. Turns around to face him.

Zim: (evil laugh) well it looks like romance is not on your side, well it's?

Dib: (glaring at Zim)

Zim: (evil laugh) HA! didn't think so.

Dib: (angrily) one thing of all space boy, I know damn well you can't pull off being all romantic. Especially to Janet.

Zim: (being superior) oh I will! Impress Janet, and you will see that I am better at things that you would ever think of that I am not of.

Next scene: At Janet's basement where she does her wicked witchcraft stuff. Furious of what happened at school today. Janet thinks she was humiliated by the fact of what Dib said. She's pacing back and forth not noticing her cauldron making weird bubbly noises in glowing into different colors. The cauldron notes how Janet feels. It follows her every move and what she is thinking mostly for her timely revenge on certain things, people and objects. The colors in the cauldron for represent her mood. (My note:well you might know something that's going to happen, yet again she is unaware of this kind of stuff.)

Janet: (furious) For the past 100 years my heart has been always been broken on this damn accursed day. Every freaking year, I try every year. I like a boy, then he (Bleep's) me over. Every damn year, this time I'm crushing on a damn alien. I don't know why…(ponders) I just do. But then some jerk wants to teach me to a very crappy date. No one gives Janet a cheesy crappy date, NO ONE! (in background cauldron turns red and shoes out some kind of liquid in the air. Then shoots back in the cauldron.) I just hope that this Valentine day that anyone who's in love to suffer. (evil laugh) (Janet leaves her basement, at that time and caution in the cauldron glows a pukey Green. Then a same color missed goes through the air.)

Same time point being next scene: at Zim's base, Zim is trying to figure out how to be romantic. But yet again he's not sure why. He wants to oppress Janet, but does not know how. He does not know why he has these feelings for a human such as herself.  
Zim: computer! Tell me why Zim have these weird feelings towards Janet?

Computer: analyzing….. analyzing….. anal…. God dammit, analyze Complete.

Zim: (inpatient) well! Tell Zim what is wrong with me.

Computer: (stressed out) FINE! Analyzing shown senses of new emotion detected.

Zim: (raises brow) new emotion?

Computer: (continues) detects acts of LO….

Zim: ( yells) don't say that last word. You are lying to Zim.

Computer: but it's true.

Zim: Zim needs no love, I am not in love…. (murders softly) I can't be,… especially with a human. (shivers)

Zim scratches his head in thought, seeing flashback of moment when he found out that Janet was a witch. And remember what she said.

Janet: (shakes head) I'm not really that much of a human anyway.

End of that flashback of Zim's memory.

Zim: (curious and still scratching head) well she did said that she wasn't human…. Sort of.

Another but same Flashback slowly zoom in Zim's mind again. Remembering what Janet said and tolled him. A simple quote, that he remembered. A kind of made him laugh.

Janet: We the paranormal have to stick together. That includes ghosts, vampires, werewolves, witches like me and yes even aliens. Have worked together sometimes keep real a paranormal secret.

End of flashback of Zim's memory once again. Thought of it made him resume reason just to chuckle, to think and realize to prove that she was right. Ever since that day since Zim found out, he enjoyed Janet's company more to his liking. And not only that, but had a really good time making evil plans with her. And sadly fail, looking back all that but this year. You probably agree that he had a good time. Zim thought of a plan, that may be will win the bet.

Zim: Gir! Mini –Moose! Come Here!

Suddenly out of nowhere, two creatures popped up from the lab. One tiny robot with red eyes doing salute, and a little floating that looked like a football with tiny little nobs, cross eyes little horns, and big gaping tooth.

Gir: (determining voice) yes my master! (suddenly eyes turned to blue, smiling happily and looking stupid)

Mini-Moose: squeak!

Zim: My minions prepare yourself, (evil look but a good way) we've got a job to do!(evil grin)

Next scene: the next day Valentine's Day, Janet walking to skool not really noticing that the streets are very quiet. Janet about to walk up to the first steps in front of the skool, not noticing Zim hiding in the bushes, in front of the skool. (My note: I was a chubby lady hiding in the bushes) (LOL) Gir pops up on the sidelines in front of the skool steps. He is wearing a flute suit, and holding a little trumpet.

Gir: (blows the little trumpet as hard and loud he can)

Then out pops Mini-Moose, wearing a little red and black tuxedo. Then he hovered towards where Janet was standing. Mini-Moose was going clear his throat and about to sing the song.

Mini-Moose: (clearing throat)(dramatic pause) squeak!

Suddenly Janet's eyes begin to water. For hearing such the most sweetest thing that she thought she had ever heard.

Janet: (whimpers) Wooooooo! That is the most sweetest thing I've ever heard, thank you Mini-Moose.

Mini-Moose: squeak! (out of know where, he pulls out a beautiful black and purple Rose)

Janet: (whimper even more, eyes widened) Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!

Then out of nowhere Mini-Moose draws a banner that says: to Janet love Zim. Janet's eyes began to sparkle gasping with much joy. Zim jumps out of the bushes, that made Janet startle herself.

Zim: (being Zimmy) and that's is just part one of your Valley time gift there.

He stands in a pose of victory. Down the streets heading towards the skool was Dib, overhearing and seeing almost what happened in the front of the building. He still is a little upset of what happened yesterday, and seeing his mortal enemy succeeding him being more romantic than him. Dib finally came in front of the skool, Janet and Zim noticed now he was here.

Dib: (still upset, brow raise) I don't know what you're playing at… (looked at Janet) I hope you don't fall for damn crap that he's pulling. I mean it could be some weird alien trick.

Zim: (smiling in victory) So! He saw my little mishap did you Dib stink. Now who has the upper hand now?

Dib: (rolled his eyes) Certainly not you, anyone can teach there pets certain tricks like that. ( he pointed at Gir and Mini-Moose.)

Gir running around in(making all kinds of noises) circles thinking he is Superman, and Mini-Moose flipped upside down then squeak. Zim and Dib both glared at each other, in a head and head dramatic combat moment. In the background humid thunderstorm and lightning strike between them. (My note: little quick Anime comedy moment between Zim and Dib.)

Janet: (looking at the Rose) well I think it was very sweet… (blushed a little)

Dib: (mad, rolled his eyes) whatever!

The three of them walked in to skool, while Gir and Mini-Moose playing….. (My note: I'm sure…. What are they playing tag or something I don't know the hell they're doing?) running around and laughing and having a good time. Zim and Dib and Janet realize that the halls of the skool were dark. Just small little late source, coming from certain rooms. But there was no one to be seen, and there was no sound to be heard.

Janet: (brow raise in curiosity) Is in its today Tuesday?

Both boys nodded. Suddenly they see two dark figures over the lockers, it looked like they were hugging but in a weird way like they were also being making out but not making out? Zim, Dib and Janet were all looking at each other and looking back to the two figures. Zim step one in closer to get a better look.

Zim: (he whispered soft voice looking behind Janet) I think that's Mark and Ellabell? I think they're mateing?

Dib: (raised brow)

Zim: (shake his head) I'm not sure?

Janet: (head cocked to one side) I thought Mark was accompanied by men?

Dib and Zim raised a brow.

Zim: (eyes widened) Ooooh, you mean homosexual. Right?! (My note: Zim is so naïve.)

Janet: (whisper)yes! but were trying to make this appropriate program here.

Zim: (shrugs) all well to late.

Dib just kept shaking his head, until the two dark figures notice them by their whispers looked up. At the same time Zim had turned back around, Janet and Dib looked up. Three of them were staring face-to-face of something came out of a horror film. The eyes sunk in back like they haven't had sleep for many years, skin was gray and white, mouths gaping and ready to attack.

Zim, Dib and Janet: (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh hhhh!

Zim: (yelling) ZOMBIES! (My note: your worst fear)

All three of them ran out away from the skool. Suddenly the streets were covered of the undead, all three of them quickly stared at in shock. Zim quickly turned his head to find Gir and Mini-Moose.

Zim: (yelling) GIR! MINI-MOOSE! Come to Zim. NOW!

Gir: (happily) okeydokey

Mini-Moose: squeak

Gir and Mini-Moose did when they were told (my note: for once). The five of them end up running, pauses between them a little parenting very out which way to go. Suddenly Dib notices two people that were completely normal. It probably didn't notice there were zombies all around them. The man to give his wife a present front the street were Dib was standing and watching.

Man: (so happy and excited) my love, I am so happy to give you a Valentine gift. So here a steak that looks like the shape of a heart.

Woman: (eye water so happy) you are the one.

Man and woman both hugged each other, then suddenly they began to change into one of the zombies. Dib was suspicious on what he saw, between that he was also petrified at the shock.

Zim: (shouts) Dib-stink! Come on! (he waved over to him)

And they kept running. Zim look at Janet , he gave her a look like ( this is your fault probably). As a running just shrugged her shoulders not knowing it was her doing. Dib not listening and fighting the best he can with the zombies, while still running from the lives.

Zim: (raised brow) so you're not sure if this is your doing?

Janet: (shaking her head) I'm not sure? It probably is.

Zim: so would you to prevent this chaos? I mean it's good work, by I'm not really into zombies. And I would never do a pleg like that. Actually something else that's nearly similar.

Janet agreed (kind of). But between that and find a place to hide away from zombies, between that Janet had to figure out how she cause this to happen. Zim, Janet, Dib, Gir and Mini-Moose all ran into the towns mall. The thought they would be safe there, but the wrong. So many of them surrounding everywhere from the fortress. These were different zombies than the mall zombies. (My note: remember the FBI episode, that's what I was referring to.)

Zim: (yelling) Gir! protect us from the zombies.

Gir: (eyes Flash red) yes my Lord! (eyes flash back to blue)

The next moment Gir was piggyback riding a zombie. Like he was some kind of cowboy.

Gir: Yee Haw! I'm riding a zombie! It's a dream come true.

Mini-Moose: (flies off with Gir) squeak!

Janet: (raise brow)why did Mini-Moose said to Narnia? (My note: pewdiepie reference)

Zim: (shrugged) I don't know?

At this point they lost Dib, Zim hope that he got at least been bitten by the zombies. So that way Zim could have him a pet, to torture all day along.

Janet: (eyes widened and pointing) LOOK!

Zim and Janet were surrounded by zombies coming towards them, through the center of the mall. Zim started to use spider legs they came out of his PAK. Grabs Janet by her ways and sprinted upward to the next level, and the next one until they reached the fourth level. (at this point imagine Zim climbing the side of levels of mall. Like a ladder, with his PAK.) Zim and Janet were holding on to the side of the four level wall looking down at the zombies. Gir was still riding that zombie, and still screaming like a lunatic cowboy. Around that time Janet slowly carefully figuring out how she could solved all of this madness. She remembers seeing that whoever had a Valentine suffer. So far Janet almost had a Valentine today and she didn't suffer. She almost felt like she was going to have a brain fart. She looked at Zim, to realize how terrifying it was. Trying to hold back from not shaking like a Chihuahua, So that way Janet would not fall.

Janet: (feeling bad because it was her fault) are you okay?

Zim: (look back up to Janet) a little scared, but okay…. What about you?

Janet: (shook her head) I feel really bad what I did, I never meant to suffer anyone literally on Valentine's. All I wanted was just a nice Valentine's Day for once. All the men I've been with have treated me so cruel… Well I understand things to but I never break there heart.(Janet look at Zim) But they have broken mine.

Zim: (being superior) That's why they are filthy horrible humans, and sometimes they deserve things like this. (Zim pointed to the crowd of zombies)

Janet: (giggled) you're right. (her heart began to pound)

Zim just noticed feeling the heart beat on her chest.

Janet: (looking at Zim with big wide eyes that tend to sparkle) probably these are one of the reasons why I like you so much.

Zim: (blushing) iii… Like you to.

Janet: (raised brow) just like me? Friend?

Zim: (his squiggly spooch began to pound as well, between feeling nervous) well I think it's time to come clean. I have feeling very weird lately, I feel like I'm not really but still really not so much like Zim. Every time I look you feel all funny inside. I want to do things to make you happy or… ( thought of the moment of saying kissing.)  
Pause for a moment, both blushing. Janet broke off the silence.

Janet: (still blushing) I think…. I think you're in love.

Zim: (he looked down to see what's going on, then heard what Janet said that look back up)I think….I think I am. I thought it would never be possible. I thought love would me weak.

Janet: (chin up Zim's head and looked straight into his contact eyes) In our planet, love is the most powerful thing in the world.

Zim smiled in delight, to realize that Janet was okay that he confessed his love to her. And her the same.

Zim: (looking down back to the zombies) were going to die are we?

Janet: (was looking down as well) yeah probably! (they both looked back at each other)

Zim: (eyes sparkling) well lease I am in the hands someone I love.

They both slowly come towards their face, and began to pump her lips to lean over the sweet until kiss. They held the kiss for quite a long time.

Zim: (his thoughts) This isn't so bad, I thought humans affection will be horrible but this feels so wonderful like this would work out. Yeah this is really nice. I wonder if I could put my whole tongue inside her mouth.

Janet: (her thoughts) so this is what it's like to kiss a alien. I thought it would be gross kind of, like a frog. But it's not it's like kissing a normal person. (My note: okay you think he's normal good for you)

They broke apart, still blushing.

Zim: (still thinking about the kiss) well looks like the end.

Janet: (nod)

Suddenly he heard a voice call their names. Zim and Janet looked down and one side of the mall. To the second level. It was Dib, waving his hands to make sure that the notice him. They realize that Dib is not hurt or infected.

Dib: (shouting) the zombies are cause by hugging.

Zim and Janet both looked at each other then back at Dib.

Zim: (shouting) WHAT?!

Dib: (slams hand and face) just get down here.

Zim his spider legs to him and Janet down to safety. As they were going down Janet found a solution to bring everything back to the way it was. He reached down to the second level where Dib was.

Dib: are you two okay?

Zim and Janet both of them nodded.

Janet: I figure it out how to stop this.

Dib and Zim: (wide-eyed) then tell us.

Janet: (cleared her throat and began to sing)  
Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' deign  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine

(My note: I used the music from the movie "Tangled", I thought me it made sense. Besides it's a good spell charm.)  
The next moment after Janet sang her song the zombies started to leave and some of them the ones that were normal, turned back to the original states.

Zim: (looking at Janet not noticing Dib was right behind him) well! Now as out-of-the-way there something I always wanted to a time like this.

Spider legs came out of Zim's PAK and wrapped around Janet's back side. Lean back for a long low dip, Janet was only a inch off the ground. And then for a split second shot it right back up face-to-face very close to Zim. He hugged and dip Janet was again this time with his arms. And deep throat tongue kissed her. Janet didn't fight back she went for. The next moment Dib was in shock, and couldn't realize what was happening. The only thing he could do was screaming.

Dib: (screaming) NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The screaming continued back into Dib's bedroom. Sitting in front of his computer, he slammed his head to the keyboard once again still sobbing. He got up and tried to gently calm him self down.

Dib: (whimpering) so you see, the girl I like is going out with an alien. Can you believe it,a alien! ( he cried some more) Why Janet, why… Why him! Do you know that your dating a alien! Well do you?! (heat shook is monitor and made the camera bob it up-and-down just a little. Instrument bank down crying once again.)

The end of the video was over, click back small screen once again and noticing that there was over 12 million views. The next moment Zim's evil laughing was echoing throughout the base. Alongside was Janet's evil laughter as well….

Janet: (still laughing) we…. We.. We got to put this on our favorites. This is the funniest video I have ever seen.

Zim: ( still laughing) the best part is I don't really have to torture Dib for this one. He put this on himself…. Hey do you wont to read some of there comments.

Janet: hell yeah!

END


End file.
